


Dinner

by DARoxers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And I just, M/M, Tumblr has really good prompts, for porn, it's just, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARoxers/pseuds/DARoxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal likes taking his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Porn ahead. Lots of it. Yeah. I blame tumblr.

William let out another soft keen and Hannibal nearly took him right there. But no, patience. Control. He growled soft into his neck as he nibbled lightly on it. William gasped and arched up into his touch as Hannibal kept pumping his fingers in and out slowly. It was torture. The slow drag of friction in and out of him, the feel of Hannibal’s hand brushing against the back of his balls. God it felt so deliciously sinful.

Hannibal lapped at his pulse point as he began to insert a third finger, making William let loose another cry of pleasure. His hand flew up to try and muffle the sound, but Hannibal didn’t bother stopping him. As much as he wanted to hear William cry out, he wanted to make sure William was pliant before he did so.

Another finger and William was pushing back to meet his fingers, eager to be filled now, his hands grabbing at the tablecloth for purchase, the sounds coming out of his mouth ignored now in the urgency to be filled. Hannibal refused to rush. No, he wanted to take his time. No matter how many times William came apart or splattered himself with his own sperm, Hannibal would take his own damn time.

“Hanni-“ It was all William could manage as he let out another sob of need and want. He was achingly stretched. He was opened wide and ready, and god he just wanted Hannibal inside of him already, but still Hannibal continued with his slow ministrations. Pushing in and pulling out slowly with his fingers as he kissed and sucked along William’s jawline.

“Tut-tut, dear William. Be patient.” He whispered into his skin. Hannibal could do this all night if William kept up with his moans. They were like fire in his veins, and it sounded so good as he pushed deeper into William, his own cock rubbing tortuously against his pants as he kept William pined to the table. 

William let another keen as Hannibal started to pull back gazing down at him for a moment. William reached out to him, one hand still clinging to the tablecloth twisting it up and wrinkling it as his other squeezed Hannibal’s dress shirt. And god, why was he still dressed? William was laid bare before Hannibal and yet still Hannibal remained clothed.

“Hannibal, I need more, please.” He begged, arching into Hannibal as he lowered himself back down onto Will, licking at his cheeks were tears were forming from the torture of being so close. 

“William.” He whispered warningly, lightly he bit into William’s lips making him moan even louder as he pulled his fingers away, beginning to rub hard against William making him moan loudly. God, it was torture though to hold back. With a growl Hannibal gripped William’s wrist, dragging both hands above his head, pinning him to the table. 

He was splayed out like a feast just for Hannibal. A thought only enriched by the sauce that had spilled onto William in the rush. With a growl he bent and licked at his side, making William arch up, Williams cock rubbing against Hannibal’s own clothed erection. William struggled trying to free his hands, but to no avail, as Hannibal pulled back to kiss him a final time, before switching Will’s wrist to one hand. His other hand undoing his belt, hurriedly. William was gasping and arching his cock heavy and hot, brushing against Hannibal’s own hand. God it was torture though. He was close, but so far away from release. 

“Hannibal.” He whispered out as finally his belt was pulled out and thrown across the room.

“Shush, my dear William, before you undo me.” He whispered, claiming his mouth roughly. Hannibal sucked eagerly at William’s tongue focusing on William’s mouth and the taste of dinner still lingering there. It felt so wonderful, he almost forgot to unbutton his pants. Almost. With a suspicious sounding rip Hannibal finally got his zipper down with a tug freed his erection, pulling it through the opening of his boxers. William moaned eagerly into the kiss, his arms struggling to try and get free to wrap themselves around Hannibal tightly. Wanting only to be as close as possible to Hannibal.

And then he felt it, Hannibal’s cock, thick and hot pressing against his hole, now seeming ridicously empty, aching and ready for it. “Please.” He gasped into Hannibal’s mouth. “Please.”

“Whatever you desire, William.” He whispered, groaning as he guided himself into William making him cry out, despite the stretching. He felt so full suddenly and William couldn’t stand it, pushing down eagerly into Hannibal wanting to be filled over and over again. Hannibal started moving slowly shallowly. Barely pulling out any before pushing back inside.

“Ah!” He gasped out his mouth hanging open as Hannibal began to lick and suck along his jawline, biting and groaning the whole way. He wouldn’t last not much longer. But Hannibal had different ideas. He growled softly as he began to pull out, barely any of him left inside of William, driving William to try and push back down. But Hannibal was stronger than he appeared, held his hands tightly with one hand as he gripped William’s hips. Pushing in just barely with just the tip, moving slowly, barely enough to even cause any pleasure for poor William.

And yet, it felt so wonderful. He was coming apart. He couldn’t hold out much longer. “HANNIBAL!” He sobbed struggling to keep any part of him sane as he panted. He couldn’t hold out like this. He was being driven mad with each thrust and it was maddeningly wonderful. 

“More, William?”

“YES, God, please.” He sobbed falling apart with sobs as he writhed under Hannibal. 

“William.” He groaned softly as he pushed all the way back in making William come to pieces, hot white cum splattering across his stomach from just that one slow stroke, it felt so good. So wonderful, and he could barely move now as he went limp and loose under Hannibal.

Hannibal groaned out loud as William tightened around him for that one stroke, and that was enough for him. With a growl he began to pound into William harshly coming apart and cumming inside of him.

“William.” He whispered softly kissing at William’s cheeks as he eyes began to flutter closed.

“Hmm.” 

“William, we need to shower.”

“Later.” He whispered, hands finally free as Hannibal began to pull out and lower himself next to William. 

“William.” He started only to be quieted by a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Fine, later.” He agreed laying himself beside William, allowing him to crawl into his arms and cling to him stickily.

“I feel bad about your suit, though.” 

“Don’t, I know a wonderful Laundromat.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Now, shush or I’ll make you move.”


End file.
